


Happy to be at UA and wanting an Apple Pie Life

by Kikikittykis



Series: Shoto Todoroki Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Bad Parent John Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girl Band, Graduation, High School Musical References, Mamma Mia! References, Marriage Proposal, Movie: Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), References to ABBA, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Teenagers, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, class 1-A Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: You see Shoto leaving a party with a weird look in his eyes and go to talk to him knowing what he was upset about.
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto & Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Series: Shoto Todoroki Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062407
Kudos: 2





	1. The Party

It was your final year at UA and you and Shoto were close as friends and he was always such a gentleman and more that once had the two of you fallen asleep on the couches together. You knew that you might not get the life that you wanted with him especially because of The Family Business “Saving People and Hunting Thigs The family Business” more like dying before forty. But you kept your hopes up. It was partway through the year and Class 3-A was throwing a party since it was their final year and you had seen Todoroki leave the party and go up to the roof. You could tell that this was because of his dad. “Todoroki I know how you feel about your dad” you said and came up to him.  
“No you don’t nobody does” Todoroki said as the two of you stood on the roof. It was dark out but you could see from the lanterns you had brought up.  
“But I do Todoroki, My father raised me” John Winchester would’ve been an amazing father if Mary was alive but she wasn’t. Mary Winchester was Dead and so was the part of John that loved her as well as him getting obsessed and ultimately ending up dead.  
“Did he not let you have a normal life because you were powerful”  
“No but he raised me to be a soldier because he was obsessed with finding dear old Yellow Eyes”  
“My dad only wanted me for my powers”  
“My father wouldn’t look me in the eyes, because I looked like her” You remembered how when you were younger there was a few times in the beginning where your dad would look at you without seeing Mary and then he got into hunting.  
“Like who?”  
“My mother, She died when I was a baby” You had only seen photos of her but something was going on last time you checked in with Sam and Dean because they were acting weird.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, My mum all she could see was my dad on my left side and then she snapped and poured a kettle of boiling water on the left side of my face” you were unsure of what to do but made a move and put your hand on his shoulder.  
“We’re lucky to be here at UA you know”  
“Y/L/N”  
“Yes Todo-”  
“Call me Shoto please”  
“Call me Y/N then please, you know we are so lucky to have UA”  
“You think so”  
“Yeah totally because if we didn’t we’d be stuck at home with our dad’s”  
“Y/N, do you have any siblings I have Fuyumi and Natsuo we never used to be very close but now we are”  
“Yea I have two brothers, they’re the best but Dean, he just follows Dad blindly and all Sammy wants is the Apple Pie Life It was always just the three of us against the world”  
“What’s the Apple Pie Life?” Shoto asked questioningly about what you had just mentioned  
“Yeah it’s a normal White Picket life, No Family business just teaching your kids to play ball with you instead of shooting guns and how to fight” you said and remembered the one time that Bobby had taken the three of you to play ball instead of shooting.  
“Y/N”  
“Yes Shoto” you said as he turned toward you and started to bring his hands up  
“Let’s Graduate from UA and become Pros and then we can make our own Apple Pie Life” Shoto put his hands on you waist and you said  
“Shoto what are you saying”  
“I’m saying that I want to take you on a date”  
“I’d like that Shoto I really would” you said and moved your hands up his face and held it in your hands.  
“Can I kiss you?” Shoto asked and instead of answering you pulled his lips onto yours and he melted into the kiss pulling your waist closer as the two of you broke apart with your foreheads touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


	2. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected things happen on Graduation day

It was finally Graduation and you and Todoroki had been going so strong since the night of the party. Todoroki had his arm on your waist as you said hello to everybody before the graduation assembly which was outside on the grass since it was so nice out.  
“Hey (N/N)” somebody said you recognized the voice  
“Dean” you said and turned toward the voice.  
“Hey little sis”  
“I didn’t think you would make it”  
“Well our hunt ended earlier and there’s something we need to show you” Dean said making a sign with his hand. A woman with blond hair walked into the room and smiled at you  
“Who the hell are you? Am I supposed to know you” Sam and Dean looked at each other uncomfortably at your retort.  
“(Y/N) it’s mom”  
“It can’t be she’s dead you guys she died when I was a baby”  
“(Y/N) Amara brought her back”  
“God’s evil sister brought her back an why am I only finding out about this now”  
“We thought that it would be a good thing to find out at your graduation”  
“Really good you hid that my mother was alive and waited to tell me”  
“Well yes”  
“You know how shitty that is because I actually got out of hunting and then you tell me this” you pulled Todoroki along and onto the roof of the dorms. Where you broke down and started to cry.  
“Did I overreact Shoto” you said as Shoto held onto your waist as you pulled your head off of his chest.  
“You might’ve but if she really came back like that and they kept from than you have every reason”  
“Why did they keep it from I know that I left them and hunting for UA but I never thought that they would do something like that”  
“Don’t blame yourself besides it’s graduation and I think that you should just have some fun we’re heroes now and besides, don't you have a speech to give?” Shoto said to you and eyes opened wide as you guys scrambled back to the assembly where Aizawa was just introducing you. You walked up to the front of the room and took the microphone from Aizawa  
“Hello UA, You guys know who I am and UA has taught so much over these three years” “It taught me love, trust, I made a family in my class, we also went through quite a bit” “But the best thing was that the best things happen all of a sudden” “HIT IT” you yelled and the music started “Everybody screamed” The class gave a scream “Everybody had thought they dreamed” “Nearly petrified, When I kissed the teacher” Jirou and Yaoyorozu came down the aisle as you started to sing pulling your robe partway down your shoulders as you said “The students at school, had never seen the teacher blushing he looked like a fool, Nearly petrified cause he was taken by surprise, When I kissed the teacher” you threw off your robe at the faculty and Jirou and Yaoyorozu followed you as the three of you sang and danced your heart out. Three of you came to the teachers and were singing as you sat on Aizawa’s lap and kissed him on the cheek. The three of you sang and danced and then turned your backs toward the crowd and crowd surfed your way through the song. The song ended and Jirou Handed her microphone to Shoto. Who then started to sing “Looking forward from center stage to Graduation day”   
“Time to get the future started” Midoriya said   
“What We leave we take with us no matter what” Mina sang   
“It’s something we’re a part of we learned to fly” Tsuyu sang  
“Together side by side” Tokoyami joined her  
“I just hope the rest of my life” Kirishima sang  
“Will feel as good as my-” Bakugou sang  
“High School Musical” The entire class sang the line together “Who says that we have to let it go” Kaminari sang  
“It’s the best part we’ve ever known” Shinsou joined in since he was apart of the class   
“Step into the future” Ochako sang  
“But hold onto High School Musical” Hagakure sang  
“Let’s celebrate where we come from” You sang  
“The friends who’ve been here all along, just like-” Kirishima sang as the rest of the class joined in for “A High School Musical”   
“Improvisation without a script no one’s written it, and now we have the chance to” Aoyama sang next   
“But someday we’ll be looking back, Memories we’ll have” Yaoyorozu sang right after him “All the songs that we’ve lived through”   
“The best of times, So why leave them behind” Ochako said “Why can’t the rest of my life be like my-”   
“High School Musical” the entire class sang this part of the line “Who says we have to let it go” “it’s the best part we’ve ever known” “Step into the future”  
“But hold onto High School Musical'' Dark Shadow decided to sing a line. You all sang the rest of the song with glee and when it finished Todoroki dipped you down and kissed you.   
“I want to talk to you?” he said into your ear  
“Where?” you said back  
“Let’s go to the roof” he said and you nodded as the two of you snuck up to the top of the dorm building since Graduation was just outside of it.   
“You aren’t breaking up with me are you”  
“Of course not” Shoto aid back and you released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding  
“So what did you want to say?”  
“Look we’re pros almost and being a pro is dangerous”  
“Shoto what are you saying”  
“(Y/N) I know that we’re young but one day on the job we could lose each other and what I’m saying is I love you and even though we just graduated from High School I want to marry you, I want to have the Apple Pie life with you”  
“Are you asking me to marry you?”  
“Yes it’s okay if you think we’re too young or something like because I’ll stay with you”  
“Shoto I was gonna say yes”  
“You were?”  
“Yes!” you said and jumped onto him hugging him and giving him a kiss “So do you have a ring” you asked when the two of you broke apart.   
“Uhh yeah” Shoto said fumbling around with his pockets and pulled out ring “It was mom’s”  
“I love it, Shoto” you said as he slipped it onto your finger.  
“Can I have this dance?” Shoto asked, putting his arms on your waist.  
“Why yes you may” you said as you and Shoto danced on the rooftop to an imaginary beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
